SM004: First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!
is the 4th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis A Rowlet and its family takes fruit back to its nest, leading Ash, his friends, and Team Rocket in a battle to save Trumbeak and Toucannon's family. Episode Plot The red Pokémon, Litten, eats some berries a lady gave it. Suddenly, a Trumbeak and a flock of Pikipek fly through the town and take some fruit and berries from the market. The lady states it is only an event that happens once a year, as the villagers themselves give out some fruit. The lady simply states if Litten is hungry, it can come here to eat some food they would share. In the forest, Ash has Pikachu battle a Grubbin, who fires String Shot. Pikachu evades and retaliates with Thunderbolt, which hurts Grubbin. Rotom reminds once a Pokémon is exhausted, a trainer can throw a Poké Ball to catch it. Ash does so, but Grubbin lets itself out from the Poké Ball and digs away. Ash has Pikachu use Quick Attack once Grubbin comes out. However, Grubbin emerges near Lillie, who is scared and hides behind Mallow. Lillie states she loves Pokémon as a topic to study. Regardless, Grubbin fires String Shot, which binds Pikachu, stopping its Quick Attack. Next, Grubbin uses its jaw to hit Pikachu, then digs away and retreats. Since Pikachu is hurt, Mallow decides to take him and Ash to the Pokémon Center. Kiawe promises he and others will go to the Pokémon School and report to Professor Kukui what happened. Elsewhere, in a cave, Bewear wanders around, while Jessie tries to catch Mimikyu. The latter bashes the Poké Balls away, annoying Jessie, who reminds it that it would protect Team Rocket. Meowth reminds her Mimikyu hasn't been weakened, which makes capturing it a lot harder. Jessie yells out they need to get out fast, else Bewear may eat them. Meowth, Wobbuffet and James are frightened, making the latter drop a Luxury Ball. James begs Jessie not to use it, since it is from his collection and tries to stop her. Jessie replies Poké Balls should be used and throws it on Mimikyu, catching it. Meowth and Wobbuffet cheer, while James is mortified, as it was supposed to be for his collection. Jessie goes to take the Ball, but Bewear grabs her hand and drags her back. Meowth translates that it is time for dinner, according to Bewear. Jessie yells out for Mimikyu's help, but Bewear puts some honey into her mouth, which makes her delighted to have eaten that. Meowth, James and Wobbuffet have some and are also amazed by its sweet taste. At the Pokémon Center, Joy welcomes Ash and Mallow and promises to look after Pikachu, as her Blissey takes him away. Rotom states Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center heals Pokémon and restores their strength back. Ash wonders about the Pokémon accompanying her, so Rotom describes it being Comfey. Comfey places flower necklace around Ash's neck, making him relieved, admitting it is a perfect Pokémon to be Nurse Joy's assistant. Mallow considers Blissey being a good Pokémon for Nurse Joy, too. Later, Blissey brings a fully-recovered Pikachu to Ash. Mallow is glad Pikachu recovered, while Rotom pulls his tail. Pikachu electrocutes Ash and Rotom, the latter confirming he has his electric power back. The flock of Pikipek return to their nest and drop the berries. A brown Pokémon drops a vase to the large-beaked Pokémon, which makes the leader of Pikipek point out that was not a berry. The brown Pokémon snoozes and the leader yells at it, waking it up and forces it to find some berries. The next day, Ash and Mallow have a meal and the latter promises to catch a Pokémon today. Rotom suggests visiting the forest behind the Pokémon School, while Mallow recalls there is where she got her Bounsweet. Bounsweet spreads its smell, relieving Pikachu. The brown Pokémon tries to find the berries and breathes in the smell. It notices Bounsweet and mistakes it to be the berry it needs to find. Bounsweet senses danger and repels the brown Pokémon's attack, which Rotom identifies it to be a Rowlet. Rotom also explains Bounsweet releases an aroma that gathers nearby Pokémon, which many bird Pokémon mistake as a fruit. Rowlet makes another attack, which Bounsweet repels. Ash thinks Rowlet is just hungry. Suddenly, Rowlet falls down from a wire, so Ash runs and saves it from the fall. Later, Rowlet wakes up on Ash's backpack. Ash is glad it is awake, though Rowlet starts eating the fruit prepared for it. Ash offers it some fruit as well, so Rowlet goes on his arm, making Ash remark its strong legs. Ash strokes it and after seeing how soft Rowlet is, Ash goes to catch it. However, Rowlet snatches a watermelon and flies off, so Ash and Mallow chase it. Team Rocket, however, tries to sneak out of the cave, while Meowth and Wobbuffet are stuffed. Suddenly, the Pikipek flock comes and takes the berries out of the Bewear's cave. Team Rocket is surprised at this, but Jessie swears to reclaim the food, as that is the least they can do to thank Bewear. The large beak Pokémon recalls when it took care of the eggs, which hatched into Pikipek, the Rowlet was one of the hatched. Rowlet returns with the watermelon and receives praises from the leader. Ash and Mallow arrive, seeing the Pikipek nest. Rotom identifies the leader to be Trumbeak and the large beak Pokémon to be Toucannon. Rotom tries to find if Toucannon's beak becomes really hot and pokes it. Toucannon becomes annoyed and its beak heats up, which startles Rotom. Ash is amazed how many friends Rowlet has, who rests in Ash's bag. Suddenly, Team Rocket arrives and fires their nets to capture Pikipek, along with Trumbeak and Toucannon. Ash demands Pikipek and the others to be released. Team Rocket refuses, since they want to return the food back to Bewear and even decide to catch Pikachu. Jessie sends Mimikyu, who starts off with Shadow Ball. Pikachu retaliates with Electro Ball, while Ash has Rowlet rescue its friends. Pikachu uses Iron Tail on Mimikyu, but deals no damage to it. Rowlet slashes the net, freeing the Pikipek, while Jessie has Mimikyu continue battling, who uses Play Rough on Pikachu. The latter falls down and Rowlet goes to free Trumbeak and Toucannon. However, it sees Mimikyu using Shadow Claw on Pikachu. Thus, Rowlet executes Leafage and rescues Pikachu before Mimikyu hits him. Pikachu fires Thunderbolt on Mimikyu, electrocuting it, while Rowlet frees Toucannon and Trumbeak. Mimikyu goes to use Shadow Ball, but it, along with Team Rocket, are dragged by Bewear. Jessie states they were going to return the food Pikipek took, but Bewear continues on, which surprises Ash, Mallow and Pikachu. Pikipek, Trumbeak and Toucannon thank Rowlet for freeing them, who blushes. Ash praises Rowlet and places it on the floor, stating he has to go home. Mallow and Rotom are surprised Ash will not catch it, who replies Rowlet has friends here and they are like one big family. Ash, Mallow, Pikachu and Rotom head off, while Rowlet watches them. However, Toucannon lets Rowlet continue on, who flies off into Ash's bag. Ash is surprised Rowlet came to him, who shows that Pikipek and the others let it go with Ash. The latter is glad Rowlet wants to go with him, since he wanted that, too. Rowlet flies up for a bit and Ash throws a Poké Ball at it, while Rowlet lets itself be caught. Ash is ecstatic he caught Rowlet, which shocks Rotom one can catch a Pokémon like that. Ash confirms this, which makes Mallow state that is the Ash way to do it. Ash sends Rowlet out, who comes into the former's backpack, since it likes that space. Rotom takes a picture of it and updates its data, while Ash and Pikachu smile. Debuts Pokémon *Rowlet (Ash's) *Jessie's Mimikyu *Pikipek *Trumbeak *Toucannon *Comfey (Nurse Joy's) Move Leafage Item * Lucky Egg (explanation) Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?": Rowlet (JP) *Unlike Jessie's previous Pokémon, Mimikyu was caught in a Luxury Ball. This might be the promotion for the game that other Pokémon trainers can also use various balls to have their Pokémon, apart from main playable characters. **However, Luxury actually has the same catch rate as normal ones. In fact, the ball didn't hit Mimikyu at all. Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Ryo Nakano Category:Episodes animated by Mizuho Tajima Category:Episodes animated by Sayuri Ichiishi Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Mallow